


I am Not a Chicken!

by geeelatinnn



Series: Caught Off Guard [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Juri can make you dance in the palm of his hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: “I’ll have you know that I am not afraid and I am not a chicken. I could pretty much jump in on Hokuto and full on harass his lips and not be rejected.” Taiga said proudly.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Caught Off Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	I am Not a Chicken!

Taiga entered the dressing room, Juri and Kouchi were there. Taiga was not surprised that Kouchi was resting his head on Juri’s lap while both of them were scrolling through their phones, it was just either these two were messing around or this is another fling. Taiga sat at the sofa opposite them, he checked his phone and still there were no messages from Hokuto. A month has passed already since he spent the night at Hokuto’s place and somehow they were back to the usual only talking to each other when it was about work stuff. He had not heard about recent flings involving Hokuto and sometimes he would want to think he had some sort of effect on him even if they literally just slept cuddling each other, too tired from rehearsals to do anything else the first and last time he stayed over.

Taiga looked up from his phone, Kouchi was suddenly on Juri’s lap and the two of them were making out completely ignoring the fact that Taiga was in the dressing room with them.

“Get a room, guys!” Taiga complained.

The two broke free from their liplock and chuckled. Kouchi falls back to lie down and rest his head on Juri’s lap.

Juri played with Kouchi’s hair. “Don’t mind him, Kouchi. He’s just pissed off he can’t do this spontaneously with a certain someone.” Juri teased. “Chicken.” He stuck his tongue out.

“Maybe he’s afraid to get rejected?” Kouchi teased him too. “He doesn’t have the courage.”

“I’ll have you know that I am not afraid and I am not a chicken. I could pretty much jump in on Hokuto and full on harass his lips and not be rejected.” Taiga said proudly.

“Heh~ let’s get to it then.” Hokuto leaned into his ear appearing out of nowhere.

“Hokuto!” Taiga jumped to his feet and the two other boys couldn’t hold in their laughter anymore. “I forgot something in the lobby.” Taiga made it until the doorway.

“Chicken.” Juri said before the door closed behind Taiga.

Hearing what Juri said, Taiga marched right back in the dressing room and pushed Hokuto against the wall and started kissing his lips without warning, his hand threading through Hokuto’s hair to tilt his head a little so he could reach his lips with ease. Hokuto held him close and kissed back, their tongues dancing together.

Taiga pulled away from the kiss and faced Juri and Kouchi who were in shock with what they just witnessed. “See! I told you I’m not a chicken!” He said proudly.

“And I’m not yet done.” Hokuto pulled Taiga to face him again and locked their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this!


End file.
